


The Bet

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean's friends bet them that they can't keep their hands off one another for two weeks.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> Written from a prompt given to me by my friend lovesagoodstory1

“Shit, they’re at it again!” Benny groaned.

Sam turned to look at the couch, seeing Dean in Cas’ lap where they were locked at the lips.

“Jesus, can’t you two keep your hands off each other for the length of a movie?” He made gagging sounds.

Gabriel laughed. “Get a room!”

Cas broke the kiss, replying, “We have a room, thanks.”

Charlie smiled. “Let the love birds alone, guys. I want to see what happens in this movie!”

Cas sighed dramatically and pushed Dean around so he could see the TV.

Dean snuck a quick kiss to Cas’ temple and sighed. 

“This movie is stupid! I’d rather make out with my man.”

Gabriel threw popcorn at him.

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck and whispered, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

When the movie was finally over, Dean leaned back against Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and Dean turned his head for a sloppy kiss.

Benny shook his head. “I’m gettin’ pretty tired of watchin’ these two going at it.”

Sam nodded. “You’re tired of it? I’ve had to use bleach on my eyes from walking in on these two going at it in the kitchen! The  _ kitchen _ ! Where I eat!”

Charlie chuckled. “You two are a bit much.”

Gabriel jumped up. “I’ve got an idea! I bet you two can’t go two weeks without touching, And that means no sex! I’ll bet a hundred dollars you can’t!”

Benny chimed in. “I’ll take that bet. A hundred from me.”

“I want in! A hundred from me, too.” Sam was grinning like he was already counting his winnings.

Charlie looked thoughtful. “Well, it seems like easy money to me. I’m in too. So, what do you two say? Care to take that bet?”

Cas looked at Dean. “What do you think?”

Dean looked at Cas. “I think when we win, we could go to that little bed and breakfast for the weekend. Four hundred outta cover it.”

Cas grinned. “You’re on. But,” he looked at each person in turn, “ we don’t start until noon tomorrow.”

Gabriel clapped. “It’s a bet! And I know just what I’m gonna do with my hundred.”

Dean growed, “Don’t count that money just yet. Cas and I can do this standing on our heads. With one hand tied behind our backs!”

Sam laughed. “You couldn’t do it with both hands tied.”

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’ hand. 

“Come on, baby, let’s leave these non-believers and go upstairs.”

Benny yelled after them, “Remember, noon tomorrow!”

 

Dean was pulling off his pants.

“This is gonna be hard, Cas. No touching for two weeks? I’m not sure I can do that.”

Cas walked over and kissed him softly. “We can. They didn’t say we couldn’t have phone sex, just that we couldn’t touch each other. It’ll be hard but we can do this. Just keep your eye on the prize.”

Dean nodded and flopped on the bed, naked.

“Well, come here and give me something to remember for the next two weeks.”

Two rounds of very energetic sex, a blow job apiece and a hand job by Cas later, they were sweaty and worn out.

“My jaw hurts.” Cas moved his lower jaw back and forth.

“I think I have beard burn on my thighs from your stubble.” Dean looked between his legs.

“I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.” Cas pulled Dean into him, making him the little spoon as usual. Dean sighed in contentment and went to sleep.

They were awakened by someone banging on the bedroom door.

“Wakey, wakey. It’s eleven forty-five and noon is almost here!” They could hear the glee in Sam’s voice.

“Fuck! I wanted to wake up early and blow you again.” Dean was practically whining. 

Cas kissed him. “I know, but take heart. Just think of the four hundred dollars and all the phone sex.”

Dean sighed. “I guess taking a shower together is out.”

Cas glanced at the clock. “Yep. No time. You go first.”

The first few days were fine. They both had jobs that kept them busy. They texted back and forth and it wasn’t that bed.

As the days wore on, they both were feeling the strain. Cas suggested phone sex, and Dean was all over that idea.

They both went to their rooms early, claiming to their brothers that they were tired. Dean got set up with wipes, lube and a dildo, Cas was just using wipes and lube for himself.

Cas called Dean.

“You’ve got to be quiet, baby. You can get pretty loud and we don’t want to get caught.”

Dean nodded, then realized Cas couldn’t see him so he quickly said, “Yeah, I can be quiet.”

Cas settled back. “I’m kissing you so hard. My tongue is in your mouth and you taste so good.”

Dean said, “Mmmm I can taste you too.”

“I’m kissing and licking down your neck. Pinch a nipple for me, baby.”

Dean moaned softly. 

“Are you touching yourself, Cas?”

“I am, and thinking about your ass.”

Dean moaned again. ‘Can I touch myself now?”

Cas said softly, “Yes, baby. Slowly, though.”

Dean whined.

Cas shushed him. “Just do it for me, baby.”

Dean lubed up his hand and ran it up and down his dick slowly, needing more… needing Cas.

“Cas… I need…”

“Okay, baby, you can speed up now. I’m squeezing my cock thinking about you.”

Dean sighed and tightened his grip, speeding his hand up and watching some precum leak out.

Cas was breathing hard into the phone, and that just made Dean feel all the needier.

“Fuck, Cas, I need to feel you inside me!”

“Get your dildo. I know you have it right by you…”

Dean grabbed it.

“Open yourself up, baby. Use two fingers to start with.”

Dean moaned and Cas shushed him again. Dean pushed two lubed fingers into his ass, even as his hand kept moving up and down his shaft.

“God, Cas… “

Cas was getting close, but he didn’t want to come before Dean did, so he slowed and then moved his hand completely off his cock, sighing internally.

“Shove the dildo in, Dean. Fuck yourself for me.”

Dean pressed the head of the dildo to his hole and then pushed it in. He groaned.

“That’s my baby. Fuck yourself and imagine it’s me.”

Dean was coming in no time.

Cas wasn’t too far behind him.

They lay there, trying to catch their breath, then they sat up and cleaned themselves off with wipes.

“I hate this, Cas. I hate it alot.”

Cas sighed. “I know, I do, too. But it’s only 10 more days.”

“ _ Ten _ ? Fuck that! I thought it was only nine.”

Cas smiled. “I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news.”

 

They had phone sex every night and the first week passed. Everyone was going to the bar on Saturday night and, of course, asked Cas and Dean to go too.

Cas called Dean. “I’m not going. You go, have fun. But I don’t think we should be in the same room.”

Dean sighed dramatically. “Yeah, I agree. I’d probably jump you and we’d get thrown out.”

Cas chuckled. “Not to mention losing all that money.”

 

The group met at the bar. Dean hadn’t arrived yet.

“Fuck, I never thought they’d last a week. I’m starting to get nervous that they might actually pull this off.” Gabriel took a sip of his beer and shook his head.

Sam nodded. “I agree. I just can’t believe they’ve gone a week.”

Charlie was thoughtful. “We need to step up our game. Let’s force them to see each other.”

Benny grinned. “Yeah! Gabe, say something is wrong with your car and you have to leave it at Dean’s shop. Get Cas to follow you for a ride home.”

Gabe nodded enthusiastically. “Benny, do something to my car, just be careful! Then I’ll get Cas to follow me to the shop.”

Benny agreed.

Just then Dean arrived so they changed the topic. Dean looked sad.

“Aww, missing your man?”

“Shut it Sam. And yes, yes I am. But we’re gonna win this bet.”

No one was surprised when Dean went home early.

 

On Monday, Benny had done something to Gabe’s car that made a horrible noise when he started it up.

“See, Cas? It needs to go to the shop and I need you to follow me, just to make sure I make it there, and give me a ride home.

Cas sighed. “Fine, let’s get this over with.”

When they got to the shop, Dean was standing out front. He looked up and his eyes got big when he saw Cas. Gabe went inside to fill out the paperwork, and Cas walked up to Dean. He stood a foot away, his hands in fists.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I wish I could touch you.”

Dean looked like he could cry. He looked Cas up and down and just said, “Yeah, me too.”

Benny and Gabriel were watching them from the door to the shop. Bobby walked up. He looked from Benny and Gabe and saw Cas and Dean, standing apart and looking miserable.

“You idgits having fun?”

Gabe grinned. “Yep! Just look at them, trying not to touch each other.”

Bobby shook his head. “You know what I think? I think the two of you are just jealous because you don’t have something like that in your lives. It’s mean to make them do this. I hope you’re having fun, because they sure ain’t.” 

He turned and walked away.

Benny looked at Gabriel. “I ain’t jealous!”

Gabe shook his head, “Neither am I.”

But they both felt a little guilty.

Cas got back in his car and drove Gabe home. 

“I’m not taking you back to pick up your car. Get someone else to help.”

Gabe felt just a twinge of guilt, but then thought about winning the bet and tamped it down.

 

No one thought they could do it, but they did. Sam, Benny, Gabriel and Charlie all paid up.

 

When they got to the B and B, it was all they could do to get signed in. They practically ran to their room, and the minute they were in and the door was closed behind them, it was just a matter of getting naked without stopping the kissing.

Dean fell on the bed and spread his legs, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas.

“Come and get me, big boy.”

Cas crawled over him, kissing his way to Dean’s mouth. He kissed Dean deeply, sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth and heard Dean moan.

He kissed along Dean’s jaw and down his throat, sucking a dark mark onto Dean’s throat.

Dean’s breath was short and he was groaning in that way that drove Cas nuts.

Cas sucked on each nipple and Dean arched his back.

“Fuck, Cas, please… I need you so bad…”

Cas worked his mouth down to Dean’s hard cock and licked the precum from it.

Dean moaned so loud, Cas was sure they could hear it down the hall.

He sucked on Dean’s cock just enough to have Dean begging.

He sat back and grabbed the lube. Dean lifted his legs high in the air.

“Dean, you’re so beautiful for me. I love you so much.”

Dean moaned out that he loved Cas too, and then gasped when Cas slid a finger into him.

“More. Hurry up, Cas, please…”

Cas added a second finger and worked Dean open. When he had three fingers in, he played them around inside Dean for a moment, then pulled them out and listened to Dean groan again.

He slid his cock into Dean as far as it would go, and they both moaned.

Cas loved being inside Dean more than anything on earth. Dean was so hot inside, and tight, it felt like heaven to Cas.

Dean loved having Cas’ cock inside him more than anything on earth. Cas was big and he stretched Dean open in a way that made Dean see stars. 

Cas pulled back and thrust back in, and soon he was fucking Dean as hard and fast as he could. It had been too long, and they were both not going to last long.

Dean whispered, “Fuck, Cas, I-I’m going to…” and he came so hard he saw black spots in front of his eyes and shot cum onto his own cheek.

Cas followed a few thrust behind, filling Dean with more cum than either of them could remember. He thrust through his orgasm and a few more times, then pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Dean. 

They both struggled for breath. Cas licked the cum off of Dean’s cheek.

Wehn Dean found the ability to speak, he said, “Goddamn that was good.”

Cas chuckled. “I agree. Just give me a little bit and we can do that again.”

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas.

“There’s something I need to ask you before that.”

Cas looked at him, tilting his head in that way that Dean thought was adorable.

Dean cleared his throat. 

“Uh, Cas… this past week made me really think. I need to wake up every day and see you, and I need to go to sleep every night wrapped in your arms. Uh… will you marry me?”

Cas’ mouth dropped open, but as soon as he could find the words, He said, “Yes! Yes, let’s get married! Cas we do it today?”

Dean laughed. “I doubt it, but we sure can next week. I checked.”

 

They married in a civil ceremony with their friends there. Sam, Benny, Gabriel and Charlie all took credit for the marriage.

“If we hadn’t made that bet, you wouldn’t be doing this now!”

Dean flipped them off while he was kissing Cas.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
